


Soul Collector

by phinxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Don't know what else to tag yet, F/F, F/M, Hide has a sexual awakening due to an incubus, I don't want to spoil yet, Incubus! Kaneki, M/M, Naive Hide, Reaper! Hide, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinxes/pseuds/phinxes
Summary: |"How do you feel about looking human?"
With these words, "Hide" who was once a powerful reaper, loses everything and is forced to find "Kaneki Ken", an incubus with a dangerous track record, if he wants to regain his power.
It sounds easy, until the job of killing the incubus becomes inhibited... by feelings?





	1. M-eto-morphosis

Collecting souls isn’t the most fun job in the world. In fact, it’s the most boring thing to do, definitely more boring than mundane human jobs like accounting and _housekeeping._  He remembers visiting people who literally die of boredom during their work hours (probably the most sad and humorous thing he’s ever seen in his entire existence.)

But, yes. It’s still boring. Watching as someone unsuspectedly walks in front of a truck, or trips on the carpet down the stairs, or even electrocuted by the toaster, it’s all the same. He comes, sees the last moments of their fragile lives, and swipes their soul with his scythe. That’s it.

He doesn’t stay for anything more, well, he can’t physically stay to see the aftermath, he’s immediately teleported back to his realm.

That’s just the way it is.

But then again, Death was never meant to be fun.

-X-

He rarely thinks about his physical state, or really, the state in which he can communicate with the physical world.

It’s not important to him, he’s not a mortal after all. No one can see him anyway, it’s not like he goes through trivial things like being judged by others based on superficial things like looks.

It’s just him and his scythe, his huge and terrifyingly magnificent scythe.

However, once ( _only_ once) while collecting the soul of a girl who had drowned in a lake, had he pondered about his appearance. He was searching for her in the depths of the water, when he caught sight of his reflection on the moonlit surface.

He couldn’t help but be startled. The hood of his cloak hid only part of the black mist that would be known as his “face”. His hands of grey bone cricked sickeningly as he unconsciously tightened them around his scythe. The lake rippled harshly at the movement, as if it was recoiling away from his putrid aura of death.

No wonder humans weren’t allowed to see him, they would probably die prematurely from his hideousness.

He peered closer into the water, now intrigued, having never noticed exactly how looked.

However, the blue face of a dead girl was only thing he saw in return. His scythe pulsed in his hand, reminding him of the job he came to do.

He left that lake with an abnormally empty feeling.

-X-

On a rather normal day he receives a familiar twisting sensation of a summoning in his chest.

Another soul to collect.

He locates the place of the death, but unusually, he doesn’t have time to get ready to transport himself there. In the blink of an eye, he’s been teleported to a room, a traditional study room with desks and bookshelves, and a weird little glass bowl in the middle of the carpet. Apart from that, it seems normal enough.

And the fact that the room reeks of black magic.

And how there’s a woman slung lazily over an armchair staring directly at him.

“Hello.” She has a trademark Cheshire cat smile, wild green hair fanning over the back of the chair. She has a slight mischievous glint to her eyes, and his first thought is how there isn’t any dead person around here.

The second thought is that she is talking to him.

He pauses, bones locked in place.

She can _see_ him.

She summoned him, _but how?_

“…Uhm, what are you doing?” He demands, and if he could experience emotion, he would definitely be at unease. It's been centuries since he's spoken to _anyone_ , not even other reapers.The woman looks defenceless, wearing only a red robe and slippers, but her unafraid composure smells like trouble.

“Oh!” She pipes enthusiastically, straightening her back. “So, you do speak! Oh, that’s good.” She rubs her hands together and looks at him intently, trying to peek under his hood. He doesn’t back down from her gaze, offended that she would assume that he can’t communicate. He’ll have her know that he knows how to speak _any language at command._

“I had prepared a way to force you to speak if you didn’t… ah, it took ages.” She reaches into her robe and reveals a small vial full of purple liquid. “I guess it’s useless now.” She pouts and carelessly chucks the vial behind her, he expects it to smash it one of the bookcases, but to his surprise, instead it levitates in the air and moves swiftly to fit into one of the many holes filled with glasses.

His hand clenches.

_She’s a witch._

“OH dear, how rude of me.” She continues, not noticing how the reaper was near seconds away from vanishing away from her. “My name is Eto,” She grins lazily and points a foot at him, “Do you have a name?” She asks, “Other than  _"Reaper",_ of course.”

“Uh- No.” He shuffles on his feet, wondering how on earth he’s gotten into this situation.

“That’s rather depressing, eh?” _Not really._ “Too bad, but that’s not why I summoned you.”

“Yeah, h-how did you do that?” No one **_ever_** has been able to summon him, he thought he wasn’t really summon-able to begin with, because he _is_ Death.

She waves him off, moving out of the chair onto her two feet.

“Details, details…” _Eto_ mumbles offhandedly, moving over to her desk, which is covered in a mess of papers and potions. It looks as if she’s searching for something, with the way she rummages through the clutter “One second,” She holds a finger up, signalling for him to be patient.

After a minute of her searching, he decides that he doesn’t have time for this.

“Uh, excuse me-” Her curse as she knocks over a bottle of pills of some sort interrupts him, “It seems like you aren’t going to die anytime soon, so I’ll be heading-”

“AH-HA!” She cries, lifting a palm-sized black box triumphantly in the air. “God, next time I’ll put it somewhere better.” She mutters, before focusing her eyes back on the cloaked figure standing awkwardly in the corner. He doesn’t like how her eyes narrow dangerously, small smirk still present, as if she’s caught her prey.

Even though she’s a witch, surely, she’s nothing compared to the power of death?

“You underestimate me, dear.” She says.

“W-what?” He stutters. _Did she just-!?_

She ignores him, stalking up to him purposefully, until the only thing between him and her was the glass bowl on the floor.

“How do you feel about doing a little something for me?” She asks, feigning coyness. He finds it weird that he’s intimidated by someone so small.

“Well-” A high-pitched laugh cuts him off.

“Who am I kidding?” She snorts, inspecting the black box in her palm, before holding it out for him to see. “Your answer means nothing to me.”

He wonders how she can be so brave to insult him. Maybe he’ll have to show her what he can do.

He holds his hand out, calling for his scythe.

 

But it doesn’t come.

He tries again.

“Ah, ah, ah.” She shakes her head at him disappointedly. “You think I’m stupid enough to allow you to get your little friend to help you?” He steps away from her as she steps forward.

“How are you doing this?” He looks around the room, checking for any source of hindering magic, but even if there was… _how is it managing to effect him?_

He tries to teleport out of the room. As soon as he tries to, there’s a painfully crackling feeling throughout his body, causing him to crumple to his knees.

 It doesn’t work. Nothing works.

“Wow, this is actually quite upsetting to witness.” She sighs from above him, he  tilts his head up to glower at her, pain still wracking his limbs.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” She assures, bending over the glass bowl and taking out a knife from her pocket. “As long as you just sit still.” She cackles quietly to herself, bringing the knife to her wrist and slicing a line through her pale skin.

He can only stare as crimson flows down her hand and trickles into the bowl, slowly filling it until it is a centimetre thick.

“And now,” she wipes the remaining blood on her robe, before discarding the knife and holding the black box above her head.

“ ** _Creavi et alligans ad me servum tuum ad alligandum morte. Introduc me in virtute_** **.** ”

As she chants in a foreign language, hair billowing around her, he understands exactly what she’s doing. However, he’s at her mercy, not able to move, or speak all of a sudden.

The room begins to vibrate, potions rattling on their shelves, and there’s a loud click from the black box in her hands. Swirls of light crawl up its side, until the top opens, green orb shooting out of it and landing straight into the bowl of blood.

“Ha! It worked!” Eto puts the box to the side and claps her hands, “Isn’t this exciting!?” She looks down at him with wide eyes, and when he doesn’t respond (because he _can’t_ respond) she rolls her eyes.

She bends down again to consider the bowl. The blood starts sizzling, the orb burning brightly as all the blood is soaked in to it. She makes a satisfied sound in the back of her throat, and retrieves the orb, still glowing green, between her thumb and index finger.

“This is very pretty.” She moves to hold it out against his cloak, making him cringe away from her. “It suits you.”

He can only growl deep in his throat as Eto then whispers, what sounds like a spell, into the orb.

A black, velvety sort of substance materialises from the sides of the orb, forming what seems to be a… _collar?!_

“Just for you! ♥” She smiles sickeningly sweet, eyes closed and head tilted to the side.

Without warning, she reaches a hand down to push his hood off.

_No… Stop!_

“What a handsome face, hm.” She trails a finger around the black mist, with her other hand she brings the collar up, and almost like another magic trick, it flies out of her hand and clasps around his neck.

He immediately chokes, the collar tight around him, and crumples in on himself.

He feels his power draining, flowing from his hands into the glass bowl, filling it to the brim.

She only laughs as he squirms and whimpers on the floor, until all his energy leaves his body.

Until he’s just a weak mess on her carpet.

“From now on, you work under me.” Eto announces, standing back up and looking over him proudly. “But we can’t have you looking like that, can we?” She points at him with a crinkled nose.

He can only imagine what he looks like; a pile of rusty bones laying under a flimsy cloak.

_Useless._

“Hm..." She puts a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "How do you feel about looking human?”

-X-

He opens his eyes to a grey sky and droplets of rain hitting his face. He can hear the hustle of city life from somewhere, but it’s quieter where he lays uncomfortably on the wet ground.

For a moment, he doesn’t remember anything. He thinks he’s just been teleported to collect a soul, _but then why is he laying down_ -

Then he remembers:

_Your name is “Hide”_

_You must find Kaneki Ken_

_You must kill_ _Kaneki Ken_

_If you want to get your powers back ♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic! Ah I don't even know where this idea came from, my HideKane senses just started tingling while reading about mythology and stuff, then BAM, this happens.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Any latin used in this work is INCORRECT and I used google translate. I'm sorry.
> 
> Next chapter: "Hide" is saved by some people, or some not people, and the search for one "Kaneki Ken" begins
> 
> Kudos + Comments are always appreciated!  
> 


	2. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | “You know, your quite bad at hiding.” He began.

 

The moment he shifts on his bed made of concrete, he knows somethings different.

_He has **flesh** , hands!_ He looks down at them in a stupor, feeling the rough texture of the backside, then flipping them of to see the paler skin, black veins running down his palm and under his sleeve- and he has _flesh on his arms-_

In fact, he realises that the bones he once had for a body where completely covered in this weird _skin_ , which he takes his time prodding at, taking pleasure in seeing how his body has become less stiff and _ancient_.

That means he must have a face! The same hands frantically reach up to assault his face, resulting in him accidently poking himself in the eye, which really freaking hurts-

He has an _eye- two eyes!_ A mouth with _teeth_ , and a nose, in his attempts to look at his new features he ends up cross-eyed, which only gives him an ache in his eyes and leaves him dazed for a few seconds.

His eyes start watering a little and it makes him blink- he’s never had to _blink_ before in his life.

“I-I’m,” a short, nervous laugh burst from his lips, then he covers his mouth in disbelief. Even his voice sounds different, less crackly and unintelligible, more-

_Human…_

A rustling sound behind him makes him put his fascination with his new body to the side, and take a look at his surroundings.

He’s sitting in alleyway between two buildings, right next to a foul-smelling dumpster (looks like it hasn’t been emptied in years) and it seems like it leads off onto a main street.

But he’s alone, so where did that sound-

_There._ A few metres away, near the end of the alley, he sees a faint shimmer in the wall and a pulse of energy. He stares at it in tense silence, waiting to see if occurs again, or if he’s just going mad after receiving his human form.

It happens again, the same ripple on the stonewall that should be solid and _not moving._

He knows of only a few _things_ that could be the cause of it.

“You know, your quite bad at hiding.” He began.

There’s a loud squeak, then the sound of several things clattering to the ground. He scrambles to his feet in alarm, guarded and ready to attack if necessary. However, he falters when a shopping bag appears on the ground with some of its items scattered on the floor.

He steps cautiously towards the bag, when he catches the ripple again, next to the items on the floor.

“I know you’re here.” He says calmly, yet he still doesn’t get a response. “I won’t hurt you or anything.”  He tries again.

_“How do I know you won’t hurt me?”_

He jumps when he hears the voice, the sound of a girl, but it confirms his suspicions.

“Well,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “right now I’m about as powerful as the average human.” Saying this gives him a dreadful feeling in his stomach, only now has the reality of what happened has settled in.

He’s a reaper without the capability to reap, he can’t feel his connection to his scythe anymore and his only way of returning to how it once was is to-

_Kill Kaneki Ken_

He doesn’t know whether his new body is a blessing or just a reminder of his curse.

A girl materialises on the ground in front of him, sparkling dust dispelling around her white frilly skirt and puffy coat, interrupting his inner melancholic thoughts. Her sudden appearance happens so fast that he almost shouts out in surprise.

The girl, looking no older than twenty, wonders him through her golden bangs.

“Are- aren’t you a reaper?”

“Uh- technically yes, but-” A loud and very excited squeal interrupts him, and then suddenly he’s being assaulted by a small pair of hands, which are eager to investigate his form.

“I knew it!” She cries, marvelling at his cloak. “You’re wearing _this._ It must be decades old! Gah! So~ cool. _”_

“Actually, it’s thousands-”

“And, you smell like ash and… death!” She exclaims, while he tries to escape her probing hands, putting his arms out defensively and slowly moving back towards the alley exit.

“S-sorry, but could you-” He doesn’t know whether he should be genuinely terrified by this girl, especially since she’s gazing at him as if he’s a new toy. Just when he thinks her interest had been sated, a hand comes up in front of his face and pushes his hood off. “Wait, ah-!”

“AH!” She screams, and it looks like she’s about to faint. “Oh, _my god_ , you’re **cute** as well!”

Then a barge of hands head towards his face, pulling his cheeks and pinching his nose.

She’s unstoppable.

_Oh dear._

 

Only once he ends up tripping on a bin bag, bringing both him and the wild girl to the ground, does she end the attack.

He moves out from under her, and makes a little sigh of relief.

“Sorry,” She breathes, getting into a sitting position opposite him, sounding out of breath, “I’ve just never met a reaper before.”

“I can tell.” He says dryly, brushing down his cloak, “People don’t normally get so... touchy-feely with _death_.” He flinches away from her when he sees her hands move towards him again, but weirdly the hand stops open in the air between them.

“I’m Yoriko,” her head nicks to the side as she smiles almost bashfully. “I’m also a fairy, if you didn’t realise.”

He nods, because he did realise (fairy dust was a dead giveaway) but when her hand stays up he eyes her curiously.

“Um, this is supposed to be the part where you shake my hand and say who you are…?” She explains after an awkward second, waving her hand around to hurry him.

He hesitates, looking back and forth between his own hand and hers.

“Is this a human custom?” he asks with uncertainty, not knowing whether she was about to mislead him into signing a contract or something.

“Eh!?” Yoriko makes another squealing sound in the back of her throat, clutching her chest with her other hand, “Don’t tell that you aren’t cultured about the human world.” When he shakes his head, her eyes begin to water, making his eyes widen in alarm.

“Are you okay?”

“ _YES!_ ” she wails, and even though her eyes are wet, she laughs, “You’re too much, too cute, this means I must educate you!”

“Huh?” he says, and his only response is her grabbing his arm and forcefully bringing their hands together.

“There!” she announces, exaggerating the shaking motion of their hands. “Now say your name.” He pauses as her eyelashes flutter hopefully up at him.

“Oh, er- well…”

_Your name is “Hide”_

“You can call me Hide.”

 

 

“Sooo~ basically, you’re telling me that an evil witch captured you, stole your powers and told you to find a guy called Kaneki Ken.”

“Yes.”

“Hmph, at least she gave you a body as compensation! Right?”

Hide stares down at her, unimpressed. Yoriko had been leading through a quiet suburban area for a few minutes, insisting that he tell her, in great detail, what had caused him to be sitting in a shabby alleyway. He trusted her enough to explain everything, but he had left out the bit about him having to _kill_ someone. He didn't think that would go down well with a fairy like her.

“Okay, sorry.” She sighs, abruptly turning a corner and pulling him along with her. Hide follows her wordlessly, until he realises he doesn’t exactly know _where_ they’re going.

He begins to slow in his steps, about to ask the question.

“Here we are!” She bounces on her feet suddenly, pointing at a small apartment complex. He’s pulled (quite roughly) towards it, and any thoughts of stopping are erased as they rush through the gate.

“Where is _‘here’_?” He pants while they’re running up the steps to the second floor. He can’t find a reason to why there running, but then again, he already can’t explain a lot of Yoriko’s actions.

“ _Here_ is my home.” She grins back at him, and they finally stop outside a brown painted door numbered _41_.

“And why am I here?”

“Because~” She sings, while grabbing a chain of brightly coloured keys out of her coat pocket, “You need a place to stay while we conjure up a _master plan_ to get your powers back.” She winks at him for good measure, jingling the keys in her hand.

_She’s enjoying this way too much,_ is the only thing Hide thinks as he helplessly looks on.

Yoriko moves to unlock the door.

“Oh! Also, I forgot to tell you but-”

The door flies open before she can get the key in the hole, startling both of them. A somewhat peeved looking girl stands in the door way, violet hair covering her eye ominously.

“Yoriko, how long does it take to-”

The girl’s eye zeros in on Hide’s wary form. She scrutinises him for a second, subtly sniffing the air, before widening her eyes and baring a nice pair of fangs at him.

“What the-!? When you said that you were going to get groceries,” She goes on, and he can tell she’s a millisecond away from slamming the door in his face.

             “I thought a _reaper_ wasn’t going to be on the list!?”

 

 

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you.” Yoriko whispers in the tense silence, giving Hide an apologetic look. “I live with a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, I rewrote this chapter so many times for some reason, but I'm okay with how it turned out.
> 
> *NOTES: I think Yoriko's a kind of variant of the [brownie fairy](http://knowledgenuts.com/2014/03/08/the-different-types-of-mythological-brownies/)... but a lot more human looking, I guess.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos + comments! It makes me very happy to see people enjoying this so far (even though its a pain to write sometimes) :D 
> 
> **Also any typos or mistakes have occurred due to me always choosing to write at 2AM


End file.
